


Safe Haven

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master/Pet, Paddling, Rope Bondage, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: It was their safe haven, a place they could be together and not worry about the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I know I normally don't post two fics in one week, but this one couldn't wait and I did promise a certain someone this would be up. So bonus fic!! lol 
> 
> To EverythingCanadian, Thank you for all the love and support you've given me. I know this is your favorite pairing so I hope you enjoy your gift! :)

Kevin slowly began to wake up feeling soft fingers grazed across his hip and thigh gently, feeling something hard press up against him. Kevin let out a sleepy groan knowing his lover was awake. They had ran off to their private haven in the Kentucky mountains, away from prying and judging eyes. They were on break and even though they were both married, they couldn't help but sneak off with one another to bask in their forbidden and sinful love they had for one another. 

Kevin could feel his fingers move down from his hips to his thigh, teasing him. His morning wood pressing up against Kevin's round ass, causing the older man to groan and push back.

"So someone is awake." The southern voice drawled, still with a hint of sleepyness. 

"How can I sleep when I got hands and a cock up against me and teasing me?" 

Brian grinned as his teasing continued, his lips finding his cousin's neck as he sucked and licked his way up and down it, causing the older man to shiver.

"Brian.." Kevin moaned, pushing back against his cousin. 

The younger man's fingers ran up the base of Kevin's hardening cock, causing him to arch up. 

"Fuck baby!" 

Brian grinned, loving the feel of his fingers grazing over the thickness. "What's wrong Kev? Thought you liked it when your little cousin played with your cock." 

Kevin bit his lower lip, he knew Brian would want to get filthy at least once before they had to go back to the real world and leave their haven that allowed them to be with each other. 

"You know I do." Kevin growled. "You drive me crazy with your teasing." 

Brian wrapped his hand around Kevin's cock, stroking him slowly, driving the older man crazy, his entire body shaking. He finally turned around to face his cousin, his eyes turning a dark green, causing Brian to shake for the first time. 

"Kevin.." Brian whimpered feeling his cousin pull him into his arms and arching up against him.

Kevin leaned over and crashed his lips against Brian's, instantly pushing his tongue inside his cousin's mouth as his grip on Brian became tighter. Brian couldn't help but whimper and grind against his cousin's now solid hard cock.

They finally pulled away from one another, forcing their hips to slow down knowing if they weren't careful, everything would end sooner then they wanted. Even though they had made love multiple times the entire week, Brian was ready and needed to be roughed around, he needed to be fucked and fucked hard. 

Brian's head was spinning so much, he didn't realize Kevin had rolled him more onto his belly, the shock of electricity running through Brian's entire body and straight to his cock as his cousin's large hand came down on the soft flesh of Brian's ass.

"KEVIN!" Brian cried, getting a grin from the older man. 

Brian whimpered softly as he snuggled closer to his cousin, he knew Kevin would pick up on what he was wanting and the smack on his ass was just the beginning. Kevin leaned down and kissed Brian's neck, hearing him sigh softly. 

"Kevin..please." Brian whimpered.

The older man grinned and looked up into the younger man's eyes, the normal light blue had now turned dark and glazed over. Brian knew Kevin wouldn't give him what he wanted until he asked, knowing how turned on Kevin got hearing his cousin spill those filthy and dirty words out of his mouth. 

"You know how to get what you want." Kevin whispered, causing Brian to shake. 

"Kevin.." 

"Say it." 

"Spank me." Brian whimpered, gripping the fitted sheet of the bed. He needed to feel the sting that only Kevin's hand could send coursing through his body and straight to his cock. 

Kevin groaned loudly hearing his cousin as he rolled the younger man onto his belly, both men were still fully naked from last night's love making, but today would be a completely different kind of play. There would be no soft or tenderness, no, today was all about being rough with each other. 

Kevin raised his hand, bringing it down right onto Brian's ass, watching him arch and tense up his body, loving the shock waves rushing through his body and down to his cock.

"Shit Kev..just like that!" Brian groaned,squirming around on the bed. 

Kevin rotated between spanking his cousin and rubbing his ass in between smacks knowing how much Brian loved it. 

"You like having your older cousin spank you, don't you?" Kevin growled, smacking him again. 

"Fuck yes! God, feel so good!" Brian cried out.

Both their cocks were throbbing and leaking pre, Kevin's mouth watered at the thought of tasting Brian's cum, he had grown to love the thick cream in his mouth. 

Kevin gave Brian a few more good smacks before rubbing Brian's now redden cheeks, groaning loudly seeing the hand prints he had left. His cousin's body was shaking as his breathing had gotten heavy. 

"Kevin.." Brian's voice broke the silence. 

He moved up to this cousin and leaned down, kissing him hard. Knowing they were running away for the week, Brian had let his hair grow out just enough so Kevin could easily grab it, both men loved having their hair pulled by the other. 

"Brian...Tell me what you want handsome." Kevin whispered into his ear. 

Brian gave off a soft whine hearing the thickness of Kevin's accent in his ear. 

"Baby please, I need to hear you." Kevin pleaded, something he only did with his cousin.

"I need you Kev." Brian said softly. "I need fucked hard and fast, I need to feel that dirtiness filling my entire body as you take me." 

Kevin's entire body shivered as he grabbed the lube, thankful Brian had had the foresight to grab before waking him up. He popped the lid opened and let some of the thick goop slide down between Brian's cheeks.

"Shit! That's cold!" Brian arched up. 

Kevin ran his finger through it, pushing right into Brian's loose but still tight hole. 

"You're always so fucking tight no matter how many times I put my cock in you." 

"Kevin more, I'm already on the edge." 

Kevin nodded as he added two more fingers, getting a groan from the younger man but could feel his muscles give way and loosen up. Kevin pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock, getting behind his cousin, rubbing the head of his cock up against Brian's pucker.

"Is this what you want Brian?" Kevin asked. "My thick cock inside you?" 

"Yes please baby, I want to feel you buried deep inside me, fucking me." 

Kevin gripped Brian's hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his cousin's thighs, slamming right into his tight hole. Brian's entire body bucked back against him, chills running through him as Kevin grazed his sweet spot with the head of his cock. 

Words were lost as Kevin fucked his cousin, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Brian's waist, kissing his neck and back lovingly. He loved the noises that were coming from under him knowing this was what Brian wanted, a nice and hard fucking. He knew his dirty playtime would come a few hours once they had recouped and got something to eat. Kevin shivered at the thought of being on his knees in front of his cousin, begging for his own dirty playtime. 

"Kevin..faster." Brian begged, his hips pushing hard against each thrust. 

Kevin's eyes were shut tight as he grunted, his hips moving faster on their own knowing they both wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. 

"So close.." 

"Me too, God I need it." 

Kevin reached down and wrapped his hand around his cousin's cock, stroking him at the same pace as his hips were moving. He slammed into the hot tightness that surrounded his pulsing cock, shooting his load deep inside Brian. Brian's own orgasm hitting and shooting all over the bed and Kevin's hand. 

"KEVIN!" 

"BRIAN!" 

They cried out each others name as they panted hard and fast, Kevin rolling onto the bed as Brian fell to the bed. Kevin pulled his cousin into his arms as they snuggled close to each other, trying to get their breathing back to normal. 

"Thank you, God that felt amazing." Brian panted softly, turning to look at the older man, both of them smiling. 

Kevin pulled him in pressing his lips against Brian's, kissing him softly before pulling away and licking his fingers clean of Brian's cum, moaning softly. 

"So yummy." Kevin grinned seeing his cousin's face turn a bright red. 

After so long, Brian was still so easily embarrassed by certain things and Kevin couldn't help but give off a soft chuckle, pulling him close and snuggling down. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Brian smiled up at his cousin as they kissed again, Brian laying his head down on the older man's chest, sighing contently. Kevin wrapped his arm and leg around the younger man as they started to fall back to sleep. 

"Bri?" 

Brian grinned knowing what he was about to ask as he opened his eyes back up and smiled. 

"We'll have dirty playtime again once we recoup and eat." 

Kevin smiled and nodded as they fell asleep happy and content in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin stirred in his sleep, reaching out for his cousin, feeling an empty space where his cousin normally slept. Kevin opened his eyes once he realized Brian had gotten up, the smell of food finally hitting his nose. He smiled softly loving how much Brian took care of him and how he liked cooking for the two. The guilt of being together faded long ago, leaving the longing of wanting it to be a permanent relationship and not what they were doing, but there was nothing they could do. 

Kevin sighed as he got up and hopped into the shower knowing they would both be getting dirty again, but wanted to smell good for his lover. Kevin let the water run down him as he shivered at the thought of what would be happening here soon. He loved being on his knees for Brian and submitting to the younger man, knowing how good Brian would make him feel at the end. Unlike Brian, Kevin had other reasons for letting his hair grow out, but he couldn't wait to feel the younger man's hands tangled and pulling at it. The thought alone sent shivers down Kevin's body and straight to his cock, feeling it jump. 

He finally got out and dried himself off, deciding to skip the briefs and just put his bottoms on. He made his entrance into the living/kitchen area, biting back a small moan seeing the different naughty items on the table. Brian was already ready to go and Kevin couldn't wait. 

"You're finally up." Brian said, smiling up at the older man. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel down his cousin's body, seeing his slight hard on already showing. 

Kevin moved over to Brian, wrapping him in his arms. Brian sighed contently and leaned his bare back against Kevin's chest, both men knew not to worry about getting to dressed as the clothes would be coming off soon. 

"Yeah, sorry I slept so long." Kevin apologized. "You wore me out earlier." 

Brian grinned and turned his head, pulling his cousin down as the two kissed each other, Kevin whimpering softly and tightening his grip around his love. Brian grinned feeling the hardness push up against his ass. 

"Someone's already worked up." Brian noted. 

Kevin groaned softly, arching up just slightly. "I couldn't help it, knowing what's getting ready to happen." 

It was Brian's turn to let out a soft moan, they loved submitting to each other and Brian couldn't wait to get the older man on his knees. Kevin helped Brian get everything on the table before sitting down, enjoying the meal, and each others company. Kevin jumping slightly feeling Brian's foot move up his leg and over his cock gently.

"Bri.." Kevin whimpered. 

"Soon my pet." Brian grinned seeing his older cousin shake. 

The cousins got the table cleaned off and the dishes done, Brian doing everything to tease the older man, his cock already fully hard and throbbing. Kevin looked at the younger man, his green eyes going light and silently begging for Brian to take and use him. 

Brian moved behind his cousin, wrapping his arms around him. 

"Tell me what you want." Brian whispered softly, his hands running up and down Kevin's bare chest and stomach. 

Kevin bit his lower lip as Brian's soft fingers continued to tease and move like feathers over the not as toned muscles. 

"I wanna be your pet." Kevin whispered softly. "I wanna be on my knees, serving and pleasing you." 

Brian arched up against Kevin's ass, his cock also now fully hard as he pulled the older man's pants down, letting his cousin's leaking cock out. 

"Couch now." Brian growled, sending shivers down Kevin's spine as he nodded. 

Brian was already out of his own pants as Kevin moved over to the couch, kneeling down in front of it. Brian sat down, legs spread wide as he stroke his cock gently. 

"Between my legs." Brian commanded. 

"Yes Master." Kevin replied, quickly moving. 

Brian sat up and reached over his pet grabbing the paddle that was laying on the table, he had made sure to push the table back far enough so Kevin could be on his hands and knees but still close enough so he could reach everything. 

Kevin kept his head lowered as he moved onto his hands and knees knowing Brian would want to spank him. The first wave of the leather paddle came down onto his ass, causing him to wince slightly in pain as his cock jumped and continued to leak pre. 

"Such a dirty and bad pet I have." Brian growled. "Always wanting his Master's cock." 

Kevin whimpered as the paddle continued to hit his bare ass. "I..I can't help it, I love Master's cock so much and it fills my holes so good." 

Brian let out a throaty growl as he slowly stroked his cock, still bent over his cousin. Kevin could see his cock just inches from his mouth, wanting so badly to lick the head and pre that was dripping from it. 

Brian finally sat the paddle down, seeing the older man shaking, his ass nice and red from the leather paddle. He grinned seeing Kevin lift up his head, his eyes silently begging for his cock. 

Brian sat back against the couch, grinning as he slowly stroked his cock in front of his pet knowing his cousin wanted it in his mouth. 

"Ma..Master please." Kevin begged. 

"Please what pet?" Brian grinned, still stroking his cock. 

"Let me suck your cock." Kevin whined. "I wanna feel the head go down my throat as I suck on it." 

Brian reached down and pulled Kevin up to his cock, his hand gripping the black hair he loved so much, pushing his cock right into his pet's mouth. Kevin loosened his throat muscles so Brian could face fuck him. Brian laid his head back against the couch, closing his eyes.

"That's it pet, take that thick cock like a good boy." 

Kevin groaned feeling the head hit the back of his throat, his entire body shaking from the sensation of having Brian's cock in his mouth. He sucked and licked all the right spots feeling the younger man's hip arch up against him, pushing his cock further into Kevin's mouth. It had taken some time, but Kevin had been able to ease Brian into being as rough and dirty mouthed as possible. Kevin craved and needed it. 

Brian finally opened his eyes and looked down at his cousin being met with begging green eyes. Brian knew what his cousin wanted as the grip on Kevin's hair got tighter. 

"Look at you, always so full of confidence and pride." Brian panted. "But here I've got you on your knees, begging for my cock." 

Electricity shot through the older man's body, going straight to his cock making it jump and leak more pre. It was begging to be touched, but Kevin knew better then to touch himself without permission. He had learned the hard way what happened when he did something without his Master's permission. 

Brian grinned. "Yeah, you know no one can make you feel like this or give you what you truly need and desire, not even her." 

Brian could hear the whimpers coming from Kevin as he continued to fuck his cousin's mouth, he could feel his cock throb inside the warmness. Kevin was the only one who could blow him like this, not even Leighanne could make him feel this good. 

Kevin closed his eyes in guilt and pleasure. Their wives knew what they did and even though they still weren't okay with it after all this time, they knew it wasn't something that would go away and keeping the two apart only made things worse. The haven had been Kristin's idea so the cousins could take care of what they needed to and be away from the world.  
Brian continued to fuck up into Kevin's mouth, groaning loudly as pre leaked into his lover's mouth. Kevin greedily swallowed what Brian was allowing him to have, his cousin had learned how to hold back his orgasm, another way to tease Kevin knowing how much he loved to swallow. Kevin's brain was on overload and tasting just that bit of cum sent him in a fury and knew how to get Brian to blow his entire load. 

Kevin gently scrapped his teeth up the base of Brian's throbbing cock, feeling his cousin's body tense up as a loud scream came from his mouth, cum filling Kevin's mouth as he sucked Brian dry. Brian's head flew back against the couch as he panted hard and fast feeling his orgasm hit and shoot inside Kevin's mouth. 

Once Brian came to and realized what had happened, anger filled his blue eyes looking down at his pet. Kevin felt the angry eyes and looked up at his cousin, realizing his ass was in trouble. Brian pulled Kevin off his now softening cock. 

"You little fucker." Brian snarled. "Back now!" 

Kevin gulped and nodded laying on his back. He knew what he had done was wrong, Brian hadn't been ready to cum and he had let his greediness get in the way. Kevin was going to pay for what he had done. 

Brian grabbed the cage as Kevin's eyes went wide, shaking his head. 

"Please Master..not the cage." Kevin whimpered. "I'm sorry for what I did." 

"Shut up before I get the gag." Brian threatened, locking Kevin's cock in the cage. 

Kevin bit his lower lip, whimpering softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian looked at his cousin. "You wanted to make me cum early, so you're not going to get to cum at all." 

Kevin whined feeling his cock ache in the cage, he watched with sadness in his eyes as Brian tied his hands with the rope, tying the other end to the heavy table. His eyes never leaving his Master as Brian grabbed the paddle again and began running it down his chest, making Kevin's breathing hike in anticipation and slight fear. 

The first smack came down hard on Kevin's stomach, causing the older man to arch up as he sucked in his stomach. 

"FUCK!" Kevin cried out. 

"Yeah, that's what would have happened, but you turned into a greedy bastard." Brian replied. 

Kevin stretched back out knowing his Master wasn't done yet, he knew he deserved the punishment. 

The paddle moved further down and over Kevin's thigh, whimpers already coming out of his mouth as he went to pull his leg up. 

"Don't even.." Brian warned, watching the leg go back down. Brian lifted and smacked Kevin's thigh. 

"AHHHHHH!!" 

"That's it, scream for me." Brian groaned. "You know you deserve to be paddled and punished." 

Kevin panted hard and fast, his cock aching inside the cage not knowing if he would get his release today or if Brian would make him wait. Kevin secretly hoped his cousin would make him wait. Kevin knew he was a sick bastard, but he didn't care. Brian had embraced the darker kinks the older man had and knew what to do to give Kevin the best pleasure he ever had. 

He felt the paddle travel to the other side as he closed his eyes and bit his lip knowing the smack was coming. It did as he arched up, crying out loudly. 

Brian groaned loudly watching his older cousin arch up and cry out, he loved having so much control over the older man. He was so scared the first few times he had done this to Kevin, but now loved it just as much as his cousin did. He knew Kevin had made him cum on purpose, he didn't always do it, but it had been almost a year since they had been able to make it to their haven and the buildup had drove both of them nuts, needing the rough play. 

"God you looks so fucking amazing like this." Brian groaned. He could feel his cock trying to get hard again. 

Kevin panted and grinned looking up at his younger cousin. "You're an amazing Master, I'm such a lucky pet." 

A wave of warmness and excitement ran through Brian hearing Kevin's praise. He knew this was the only time Kevin got to enjoy this part of him, Kristin just couldn't do it as much as she had tried and Kevin loved her even more for at least trying. 

Brian moved the paddle down further getting a whine from Kevin knowing exactly where the paddle was headed. 

"Pull your legs up pet.* Brian said. 

Kevin hesitated just for a second before pulling them up and spreading, exposing his tight hole and his balls. Kevin steeled himself for what was about to happen. Brian pulled his hand back and let the paddle land right on the sensitive sac. 

"FUCK BRIAN!!" Kevin closed his legs as the sting ran all through him, his cock jumped slightly, still weeping pre from the tip. Kevin would have cam if he hadn't been caged. 

Brian gave his pet a few minutes as Kevin came down from the high the pain gave him, opening his legs back up. Brian smacked him a few more times before setting the paddle down, Kevin breathing was hard and fast. Brian moved up to his cousin, both smiling softly at each other before their lips met. Kevin made sure Brian knew he was loving everything his cousin was doing to him and how much he loved and appreciated it. 

Brian finally pulled away and ran his hand through Kevin's hair loving. "You okay?"

"I'm amazing." Kevin happily replied. 

Brian smiled before moving his kisses down Kevin's neck and over his chest, giving him some soft lovins for a few minutes. Kevin closed his eyes and sighed happily feeling his cousin's soft lips on him. Brian pulled away and lets his hand run over Kevin's caged cock and his balls gently, causing his older cousin to groan and arch up into Brian's hand.

Brian smiled watching his cousin react to what he did. "What does my pet want?" 

Kevin wanted Brian to make him wait for his orgasm, but he also was aching for the release as well. Brian continued to loving run his fingers over the caged cock gently, looking right into his cousin's green eyes. 

"Tell me sweetie, tell me what you want." Brian cooed softly.

"Make me wait." Kevin finally answered. "I want you inside me when I orgasm." 

Brian smiled and nodded, moving his hand away and reaching up to untie the older man, letting him sit up. Kevin pulled his lover into his arms, kissing him lovingly. Brian relaxed against him and kissed his cousin back. 

Kevin pulled away and smiled. "Thank you love, you're amazing." 

Brian's face went red as they got up and cleaned up before putting their bottoms back on and snuggling down on the couch, turning the TV on and relaxed. Kevin kept Brian in his arms knowing he'd get his release soon enough, but for now, he wanted to hold the other love of his life in his arms, enjoying the haven that kept them safe and hid their secrets from the world.


End file.
